deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs Gems
Todays Battle is The Plants from PVZ, the first version, vs Crystal Gems, from Steven Universe, what Protectors are stronger? Crystal Gems Marshall: Sugar, Spi- Weasel: Wrong show Marshall Marshall: Oh! I got mixed up, I thought we were doing PPG vs ML- Weasel: Your spoiling the next episode Marshall: OHHHHHH, ARENT I DUMB Weasel: The Crystal Gems, Steven, Pearl Marshall: Amy, Ruby, and Sapphire US Fans: Lapibae and Peribae Bot: LAPIS AND PERIDOT, THE "NEWCOMERS" Weasel: so....well show you there weapons and there most interesting feats Marshall: BUT I DONT GOT A FEET FETISH Weasel: its F-E-A-T-S, Marshall Marshall: OOOOOHHHH Pearl: Spear, defeated hundreds of birds as Opal Steven: Floating, Shield, Defeated Jasper as both Stevonnie and Smokie Quartz Connie: Sword, Defeated Jasper as Stevonnie Amy: Whip, can cut thru metal with whip and pick up things bigger than her, a midget Garnet: Boxer Gloves, can smash things bigger than her, the tallest one, can break thru concrete Lapis: Controls Water, can fly, can drown humans Peridot: Metal Controlling, Is still a begginner with metal controlling, able to save a tablet from going into water, a midget THE PLANTS Weasel: were just gonna say Plants and what they do, K Peashooter: shoots Peas, different varieties Ice Peashooter: shoots Ice Peas...duh Chomper: can eat any zombie, takes like a minute to finish eating Sunflower: Generates Sun Wall-Nut: Protects Boom-Shroom: Can destroy any zombie, can only be auto-used at night-time, needs Coffee Bean to wake up in morning Coffee Bean: wakes up Night Plants Tall-Nut: Bigger Version of Wallnut Ice-Shroom: When explodes, turns almost everyone to ice Repeater PeaShooter: shoots Double Pea, Transformation of Peashooter Weasel: these plants have defeated Hordes of Zombies, but od they have the strength to kill the gems THE FIGHT While the Gems were defeating Crazy Dave, knowing he was evil The Plants were talking over a plan to defeat the gems *plants talk about The Plan* Peashooter: ALRIGHT LETS GO The Gems break into the Plants Hideout Peashooter: Damnit... Peridot starts to grab a pan and a pot Peridot slams them on Peashooter but miss Garnet runs at at Ice Pea, but is frozen, along with the others by a Ice-Shroom Lapis is turned ot Ice, and is stuck in place, unable to move Doom-Shroom then explodes, killing Lapis, who cpuldnt move Peridot was then shot by a Pea Peridot: STOP IT, YOU CLOD Peridot keeps getting hit Peridot: YOU CLOD Peridot tries to stomp on Peashoot, but trips Meanwhile ... A Ice Pea shoots Garnet again, slowing her down more Garnets fist form to her Gloves and tries to hit The Ice Pea The Ice Pea is hit, but shoots garnet again, making her trip The Ice Pea is then pulled out the ground by Amy, who doesn't care about this fight Amy then rips out a Sunflower out the ground, and then puts them in the garbage Steven then runs at a Repeater Pea, with Connie The Repeater shoots at their feet, knocking them down A Tall-Nut then falls down on Connie and Steven, crushing them Another Tall-Nut is hit by Peridot, who also crushes them 2 Gems Remaining Pearl and Garnet then fuse to Sardonyx They then crush the house, killing hundreds of plants Sardonyx: We'll be back after these messages! Sardonyx: and were back just in time for my finale! Sardonyx then tripsmto the ground by serveral doom-shrooms Sardonyx: Ugh Sardonyx then crushes almost all the Plants forgetting about 30 Potato Mines The Mines explode, making Sardonyx fall into a hole Sardonyx reverts back to Pearl and Garnet ???: Hahaha....You know me....SANEEEESSSSSSS Take 2 ???: HAHAHAH, now whos stronger now, Hahaha....Im not Corrupted that much, but I will destroy you It was Jasper She throws an Ice-Shroom at them, freezing them Jasper then pulls a lever, that make the walls crush Pearl and Garnet, into little peaices of Ice K.O? Jasper is then shot by a Pea, falling into the whole, that then crushes Jasper too K.O. ALTERNATE ENDING 1 (WITHOUT JASPER) Garnet and Pearl trie to get out, but arent able to An Ice-Shroom is thrown at them, freezing both of them The Last Surviving Peashooter shoots both of them, making them both turn to shards of ice, and gems K.O. ALTERNATE ENDING 2 (Gem Win) Garnet and Pearl, successfully get out, but see a surviving Peashooter, by an Ice-Shroom The Ice-Shroom explodes, freezing the Peashooter, and Pearl, also the dead bodies and gems Garnet then crushes it K.O SUMMARY (AlterEnd 2) Weasel: That Marshall: Was Both: Suprisingly Epic Weasel: Now yes, you might have rooted for The Plants, but no, Garnet is stronger than these plants, she can literally just pick up a boulder, and smash a Tall-Nut, that is even as big as her, pretty much, but theres a reason why PV2 Plants werent used.....it would be very unfair to the team, and besides, why dont we have Crazy Dave vs Eggman yet? Noob: Cuz Crazeh Dav Suks Marshall: The Winner is... THE CRYSTAL GEMS The Crystal Gems vs Plants Category:"Good vs Nuetral" Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Weasel-Pocketmon